What wasn't seen
by twin15
Summary: What if Kimberly wrote more letters after the first one? What will Tommy do when he sees them? TK
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own power rangers

On a crisp fall afternoon Doctor Tommy Oliver made his way to his house after a long day of teaching. As he approached his door he found a package waiting for him. He picked the package up, opened his door, and stepped inside his house. Puzzled he found the address to be from Angel Grove. He wondered who it was from since he hadn't been in touch with anyone from there in years. He didn't even think anyone lived there that he knew anymore. He discarded his jacket and loosened his tie. Reaching for the package again, he ripped open the box. Inside was a bundle of letters all wrapped in a rubber band.

"…This is weird…" Tommy commented taking off the rubber band and opening the first letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_These letters might explain some things… please read them._

There was no signature.

Tommy's face was that of only more confusion. Explain what things? Who was this from? Unable to deny his curiosity he opened the next letter.

It was dated to 1997. (I believe this is the year Tommy got the letter from Kim. If not please correct me) The page was a bit wrinkled and smudged by dried wet drops.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I sent you that letter… yesterday. After I wrote it I mailed it and fell into bed and cried myself to sleep. Pathetic, lame, stupid. I got up and picked up a pen to write back to you and tell you I'm sorry. That I was totally wrong and to beg you to take me back. That everything I wrote was a complete lie. I want you to forgive me but how can I ask that? But I picked up this pen and all I can think of your face. And I see it all hurt and pained. And then I see you glaring at me, like when you were the evil green ranger and I can't… I can't send you this letter. But I'll die if I don't get my feelings out. What have I done? Oh god Tommy, I ruined everything. EVERYTHING!!! Oh God Tommy, I... can't do this…_

_Tommy,_

_It's been two weeks since I wrote to you... It feels like I just sent it. And yet everything is just starting to sink in. I can't believe I did that. I broke up with you. I feel… cold, empty, alone… I deserve it I know. And look here I am writing another letter. But I won't send this one either... I can't send it really... I wanted you to know I got what I deserved. I need to make this real. That everything happened and it's not some terrible nightmare. That's why I'm writing this. I needed to confront it myself and I refused to talk to anyone about it so explaining things here was the only thing I could think of. See Tommy… The letter it was a mistake. I know what you're probably thinking… God I know what that letter meant Tommy. I know what it will do. I know what it will cost you. I've destroyed the only good thing in my life. You probably are thinking, well, what about that guy? After all I made him sound so great and perfect. That guy? Well it all got complicated after I got back from Christmas. You were really busy and so was I. I was distracted and worried about you. Coming to see you had been perfect. Leaving it was harder the second time around than the first. I couldn't stand being away. There was a guy… I had had a rough day a really long time ago. I fell from my balance beam one day, really scared myself. It wasn't as bad, not nearly as bad, as before but it reminded me of it. But this time when I woke up you were there. There was someone else there. And I needed someone… He really liked me a lot. And his flattery was nice but I put him off. I told him I was dating you. But things got harder. When you weren't there I confided in him. But he felt like I was using him and he said that unless I broke up with you he didn't want anything to do with me. I thought it was ridiculous. Me dump you over him. Seriously. But then things… changed… My routine got worse, I was worried about you. And every time I turned around I heard about you spending time with Kat. Kat this Kat that… And when I put that aside I thought of you saving the world and me training to be in the Olympics. Our calls were shorter and base. I was tired and so were you. And after an extremely bad day I wrote you that letter. You needed to be free Tommy. When I dreamed at night. I see you waiting for me. Patiently waiting for me. But you can never stay, or wait. And you fly away, just like the falcon you are. Other times I see a caged bird wishing to be freed. I know I am tying you down Tommy. I don't feel like the person I used to be. I feel… exhausted, lonely, bitter. Saving the world was tough but competing has taken a part of myself away. The part that kept me a carefree child. You deserve better Tommy so I sent you that letter. The reason that I'm writing this is because I need to get my feelings out. I need to tell you why even though you will never see this. I want you to know that that guy I thought liked me doesn't care for me at all. He just wanted me as a girlfriend but I took to long and he gave up. He just wanted to have me and when I refused he left. All that happened in just the past two week. Thank you for listening. _

It ended there with nothing else. Tommy pulled out the next one.

_Tommy,_

_I'm feeling better than I have in awhile. The pain has dulled, but my love for you holds fast to my heart… as well as the guilt. Although I've hidden my love deep inside, where I only go when all my walls fall down. They tell me you are recovering and you are handling everything ok. I'm sorry Tommy that I ruined us. If I could take it back I would. And I would fly home and I would wrap you in my arms and I would hold you tight. I would kiss away all your pain and worries and kiss your lips promising never to leave again. I hope someday you can forgive me. Although I hope you never forget me. I hope that when you think of me you'll remember us like we were not what we are now. I hope you remember the first time we met. You fighting off Bulk and Skull like you did! I hope you remember all the challenges we conquered. And I hope the next time I think of you it is not of the pity I feel for myself that I think of. I hope it is of our wonderful past. _

Amazed Tommy pulled the rest of the letters out and set down on the couch to read them.

_Tommy,_

_Yep I'm writing to you again. Wonder why I bother. It's been exactly three months since I wrote the last letter to you. I've kept them in a box with all my stuff from home. I'm not sure why I continue this one handed writing to you. To document what that letter has done to us? Maybe. I wonder how you're doing? I've talked to Aisha for a bit but she's been a bit distant with me. I think she feels torn between us. Another thing I've caused. Though I hear things are going well with you and Kat. I guess I should have expected that. I can't deny I can't stand it but I did this to myself after all. My routines have improved, immensely. I've buried myself in gymnastics so I can avoid thinking about Angel Grove…. You…. But that's not what I'm writing to you… Jason came by. Oh… It was so great to see him! But he talked about old ranger days. He didn't know we had broken up and I had to tell him. He was devastated to say the least. I, myself was surprised you or anyone else hadn't told him. And he said he was going to hunt you down if you had hurt me…. So I told him everything to straightened out what had happened.. EVERYTHING. Only to end up drowning in my own tears. I hadn't cried over you since I wrote the first letter. I forced myself to bury it since I could no longer go back. Jason was amazing to say the least but I swore him to secrecy. I can't bear the thought of someone telling you the truth. I can't bear the thought of you thinking worse of me._

_Tommy,_

_It was nice seeing you again. Though the only time we talked was when I was under that evil spell. Thank you Tommy for coming and rescuing Jason and I from Divatrox. I'm sorry I didn't confront you. I wanted to tell you what I've written in these past letters but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I remember everything about being evil Tommy. I remember you telling me you didn't want to fight me. I remember you taking off your hood to try to reach me. Saving me again. I can't imagine what that must have felt like. Especially since when I was evil you all were probably thinking I had been evil before, sending that letter. That's how I feel about myself anyhow... And I know what it must have been like for you when you had been the evil green ranger. But thank you… _

_Tommy,_

_You won't believe it! I'm going to compete in the Olympics!!! I've never been more excited. Of course when I found out the first thing I wanted to do was call you and tell you. That the dream I left to accomplish is coming true. I would like to think you would still be proud of me despite my past transgressions. And I'd like to hope that maybe you'll watch me. All I know is that when I'm up on the beam doing my routine I won't be there in a stadium full of people. I'll be home, in the Angel Grove Youth Center, surrounded by you, and all our friends. And I'll win, because you'll be beside me…_

_Tommy,_

_How many letters have I written to you now? You've become my personal diary I should say. Although I feel sad to say that these letters are the most truthful and open letters I have ever written to you since I left for Florida. We are still preparing for the Olympics. I'm feeling confident but nervousness keeps that in check so I don't get to cocky. _

_Tommy_

_I DID IT!!!! I WON!!! I've never felt so proud in my entire life. My goal since I was a child coming true, it's like a dream for sure. It was a wonderful feeling. Just like the feeling you get when you save the world you know? It was a little different though. But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. You do martial arts competitions all the time. I felt like you were there with me cheering me on. Thanks. _

_Tommy,_

_It's New Years Eve. It's the year of the new millennium! It's been years since I written. I just found my old letters in this box I have. Filled of memories of you and me. I wonder what you are doing now? I think often of the power rangers and wonder if you are still apart of it. Although to me you'll always be my white knight. I think of you softly now. A bittersweet memory. It hurts still and I carry around the guilt of the letter. My friends say I carry around my guilt like a shield around my heart. And I reply "It's the shield of my white knight." And we laugh, for they think it is a joke of young love. But I know better. And I look out into the distance and I see you rescuing me. Even if it is a white tiger and not a white stead. Wow, memories… I still think of you so often. But I can't imagine how time has changed you. _

_Tommy, _

_Another letter. Mostly just to document my thoughts. I coach now. I did some competitions after the Olympics and started coaching some time ago. Sometimes it's hard for I see myself in them so much. And then memories come to me. I actually have gone back to Angel Grove every once and a while. It's a good place to go to and regenerate. Ernie remembers me. I don't know if he ever knew about the letter but I'm sure he knows something. He still treats me kindly although I don't feel like I deserve it. _

_Tommy,_

_I've just sent my first girl to Pan Globals. And I'm in tears. I can't believe I'm so emotional. It's just so hard to part with them. It's been a hard decision for my girls. I've tried to give her advice but I find I just don't know how to give it. I'm afraid of what I'll say. That I'll sound bitter or lonely or slighted. Although I accomplished my dream, and I would never have done so with out more training it cost me my childhood and you. And I do blame it somewhat. I hope you are well. And not so haunted by this as I have been._

_Rumor has it you're a science teacher in California! Now that, I didn't expect. I can see you teaching, but science? I suppose you HAVE changed a lot. Foolish of me to think I could keep the Tommy I knew forever the same way…. Well that's all I really have to say. Nothing really going on here…_

_Tommy, _

_So I've looked at all these memories and I've made a huge decision. I'm sending you these letters. I never thought I would. But something tells me you need to know the truth. And although I, personally, am unable to see you in person I will send you these letters. These are the evidence of the truth in my words. I know that if you did not want to have anything to do with me you would have thrown these letters away at the sight of my first letter. And I'd like to hope you will get to this letter. I hope this doesn't open too much of a wound for you and that maybe you can forgive me. I don't know why I suddenly decided to tell you what happened. Part of it was this strange dream I had about out past and something about you in black which I didn't understand. And I found these letters and I read them and I just knew that you needed to finally see these. I'm not expecting a response. I just wanted you to know. Do what you like with these letters. Burn them if you must. I had believed once that when I sent you that first letter breaking us up that I had freed you. But now I don't think that is so. I've caged myself and I know that it had a lasting affect on you that may have caused more damage than I could have foreseen. So now I hope that this will set you-us- free finally._

_Love,_

_Beautiful_

Shocked Tommy leaned back in his couch re-reading the letters. This was a turn of events he had never in his life even thought of. So this was why they had broken up so many years ago? He had to say he was more than a little rattled by it. He was torn between his emotions. An age old hurt and pain and the recognition that, contrary to what he had believed, Kim had hurt to. Besides her telling of it he could read it in between the lines. He could see his Kimberly in the letters. Standing up he folded the letters carefully and wrapped them back into the rubber band. Then he went to his desk and pushing away unwanted papers he grabbed a clean sheet and a pen and began his own letter.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_I was more than a little surprised to receive your package today. I read all of the letters and I felt the need to write back to you, even though you weren't expecting a reply. Thank you Kim. When I had got the first letter, when you broke up with me years ago it hadn't sounded like you at all. I wanted to fly down to Florida and demand to know what was going on. But I never could. Part of it was pain. I didn't want to confront you only to have the letter told to me again and to see you with your new boyfriend. I knew that if I saw you it would just make everything more real and more painful. And I was… scared to do go through it again. So I threw myself into power ranger work and also went on some rebound dates. Not unlike you I suppose. But eventually I put it behind me moving on as gracefully as I could. After all I was the leader of my team and I needed my head intact. When we saved you from Divatrox… It was hard seeing you again. But I had already buried our past and was moving on with Kat at the time. I loved and missed you in my own way but when I looked at you turned evil I knew it was a spell and that you couldn't help it. And I knew that we had to save you. I never, even after the letter, anything less than the wonder person I had dated. I still care for you today. I still live in Reefside California, teaching. And that black you were talking about… Yeah I'm also teaching a new generation if you know what I mean. Could never quite stay away. The kids are amazing. The one girl, Kira, reminds me so much of you. She plays the guitar and her song voice brings me back to the old days. I suppose you might not remember guitardo? Yeah… memories have stayed with me to… I'm not sure where to go from here besides reply to your letter. I hope that maybe we could meet up and really face this in person. But not for a while now… I need time to let this sink in. Please send me a reply. _

_Love, _

_Handsome_

_(A/N So what do you think?!? It was kind of a spur of the moment writing. I would love feed back but be nice please!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Kim placed the letter down on the table eyes symering with tears. Grabbing her keys and her cell she headed for the door and got into her car. As she started up the car she dialed a number.

"Jen?" She said as someone picked up on the other line

"Hey! What's going on?"

"We're going on a road trip!" Kim said smiling.

"Destination?" Jen asked.

"Reefside."

* * *

(A/N: I know really really short chapter. I just wanted to have this in here since I added a sequel... Just to make a connection.) 


End file.
